the butterfly enters
by greenpanic6
Summary: what happens when la mariposa's parents leave her in Miracle City. what effects will that have on el tigre and black curevo? et/bc and some f/et who will she and her friends help out. rated just cause
1. Chapter 1

this is my first el tigre story what happens when so new villians and or heroes drop on miracle city will they help or hurt the interworking of miracle city find out.

It was night when la mariposa and her family los elementos de el mundo were being chased by el perro the bounty hunter all the way from north of the border. This guy and his team of tracking dogs did not quit. "Ok we got to go to off to Europe because he is coming closer and we can't afford to get caught. Mariposa you a stay here and make a hideout or something your friends will be coming here soon so make a hide out or whatever me and your dad got go."her mom said. "Yeah bye." he said before they took off into the sky.

Great she was alone again. Not a big surprise though she was always alone. Oh will here I come Miracle City. She read to herself. I wonder who are the hero and villains here she wondered to herself. The city was ok looking not bad but she was hungry no money her parents took it all. I know she thought I will go rob a bank. La mariposa wore a green jump suit that clung to her that was shiny and a black puffy short puffy skirt. She had black boots with a big heel and atttena that were like a butterflies that served in communication. She had jet powered wings that were black with green hearts. They shined in the night of the city. She had on sunglasses even though it was night they were green. And black gloves on. She specialized in explosions and had swords that emitted a black anti matter particle that blocked other attacks and of course flame cannons she got the ring of fire from her family's crime organization. Searching through the dirty streets she found the Miracle City Bank. Perfect she thought swooping in. She throw a bomb and the loud explosions cut a hole in the banks wall. Sirens. Oh will she had to be quick. But wait someone was here? It was a girl with black and purple on and jets and lasers. "Hey I'm robbing this bank." Mariposa yelled.

"No I am." yelled Cuervo back at her. But that would be put on hold as White Panterra came in.

"Great him." Cuervo said.

"What is he like a hero or something?" she was clearly confused.

"Will duh! si come on we got to go." she said as she tugged at Mariposa's wrist. They were both in the sky. Mariposa was upset not eating all day and all things spoiled by some dumb hero. She needed her friends el murcielago, la libelula,and el escorpion. She was sulking so much she didn't notice black cuervo talking. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Oh sorry yeah?"

"Where you from you don't sound like you from around here? Who are you?"

"I'm la mariposa I'm from the U.S but I know Spanish. And you are?"

"I'm black curevo. Are you ok?" she was going to answer yes but suddenly she felt dizzy and fainted.

Zoe looked cunfused should she just leave her there but, she was a villain and about her age. Maybe she could just sneak her in her home who was she why was she here she could find out later and she flyed off back home with la mariposa.

end

* * *

so please review

el murcielago-bat

la libelula-dragonfly

el escorpion-scorpion

la mariposa-butterfly


	2. enter el Escorpion

Black Curevo had taken La Mariposa to her hideout hoping no one would notice them and, maybe get so info from the girl. She noted that she had some sort of wings and liked black and green. But, in a family full of villains it was impossible to not get noticed. "Zoe!? Who is this girl? Why is she here did chu kill her or something?" ,her grandma inquired.

"No. I don't know who she is at all she was trying to rob the bank and White Panterra came and we left and she fainted." La Voltura came in visibly upset at her failed crime attempt.

"Black Cuervo chu were supposed to be their robbing El banco de Miracle City and when I got there, their was a big hole and White Panterra. He so stupid no wonder I broke with him!"

"I thought he broke up with chu?"

"How can I forget! Anyway where were chu?"

"I was trying to but there was this girl there already she made the hole she attracts attention." ,she said as she pointed to the sleeping girl.

"Who is she why did chu bring her!?" ,La Voltura was even more enraged now.

"To know who she is!" , and now Curevo was mad. Her Mom talking to her like a child. All this back and forth shouting between the Flock had awoken Mariposa. She heard the noise and felt that she was on some sort bed or something. She just remembered blacking out and talking too some girl. "Where am I?"all three Aves women turned to see there guest look at them. And, they did what all villains would do point there lasers to the girl. "Who are chu?",questioned La Volutra fiercely.

"I'm La Mariposa." she said calmly she wasn't scared just a little sleepy.

"Why are you here?"

"Because my parents are being chased by El Perro the bounty hunter and they told me to stay here and make a hideout."

"And why did you faint?" asked Zoe lasers still on her.

"Oh I guess I didn't eat so that's why I was robbing the bank ; my parents took the money there going to Europe."

"Oh, will chu need to me more stealth and what chu thinking making all that noise?"

"That's not really my area of expertise that's my cousin he is coming soon and my friends too, he is the oldest and will be in charge."

"Oh how old is he?", asked Lady Gobbler.

"Will he is fourteen and-"

"Fourteen, fourteen chu crazy how can he be in charge?" La Voltura asked.

"He is really smart and is the oldest." ,not much else to add there was silence and La Mariposa thought it was time to go she got up and said, "Will, I got to go."

"Wait", La Voltura said, as she made the girl set back down, "chu need to eat something I mean after all you a villain right?", she nodded. "Will I can make chu something and since you don't have a hideout yet chu and sleep in Cuervo's room."

"No, that's nice and all but-"again cut off.

"No chu already mess the bank robbery up so just stay what chu going to do faint again?" there was a smirk on her face. She thought of insisting to leave again but free food.

"Ok" she agreed.

"Curevo heat her something up will go to the bank and see what is left." as she said that her and the older woman got up and flew away.

"Come on you like fajitas?" Zoe asked a little rudely upset she couldn't go to see.

"Sure?" they went into the kitchen were Curevo sat down a plate forgetting to tell Mariposa that the food was still hot. Mariposa burned her tounge but said nothing as she ate looking around the place.

"So that's like your mom?" Mariposa said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." was the reply a little hesitation. But, after that first question it seemed to flow and they seemed to be somewhat friendly toward each other.

"So your gonna be staying here for sometime?" Zoe asked.

"I guess. So who are like the heroes in this city?"

"Will there is White Panterra he is the biggest problem you saw him at the banco and there is sometimes El Tigre." she noticed Black Curevo's face light up. Mariposa couldn't help up push this subject.

"El Tirgre who is he?"

"Will he is the sometimes hero sometimes villain son of White Panterra." her eyes swelled as she talked about him.

"Oh." she said simply.

"Will it's time to go to sleep lets go." La Mariposa nodded and followed her to the room that had an extra bed.

"Hey since you sorta my friend I can tell you that I'm really Zoe Aves but, you tell anyone I will kill you!"

"Ok I'm Amelia Hernandez." she said pulling off her bracelet. She got some clothes from Zoe to sleep and went to bed.

At four a.m her communicator started to play Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco. She got up and quietly answered it in the bathroom. It wasn't who she wanted to talk to just her cousin but answered it anyway.

"Hey Escorpion."

"Hey. Where are you?"

"At a girl's house she is ok. But were are you?"

"I'll be there soon. El Perro's dogs are still on me. Did you make the hideout get money, anything?"

"No I attracted to much attention with the explosions and I will make the hideout tomorrow I promise just please get here ok. How is everyone else doing no one called me just you."

"I guess fine no one called me either just remember to this stuff ok everything will be fine." he smiled and bid her goodbye. She went back to bed happier her cousin and friends will be here soon.

End

* * *

will i hope that went ok please review. things will get going when mariposa's cosuin comes in and makes trouble for even the villians with there plan. also i'm kinda bad at betaing my own story so if anyone is intressted talk to me. so next el escorpion comes and even though he is more stealth he is sorta of confused about the good or evil thing. but they need stuff. and they also meet up with el tigre. what is this plan that makes villians and heroes hate them and la libelula is coming! great.


	3. the caprets and such

so this is the next chapter i promise it will get bettter once everyone is in play.

* * *

Mariposa woke to some sun playing on the floor of the room. She heard Zoe walking around.

"Morining"she told Amelia simply.

"Oh hey." Amelia was about to say she had to go. When Zoe spoke up.

"Come on time for breakfast." Curevo said walking out the room. Black Curevo actually felt good this morning she had a friend usually, she was alone with no one to talk too but now she maybe had a friend to talk with. Amelia came and sat the table not really sure what to do as a plate was placed in front of her. It had a stack of four pancakes she could never eat that much. Anyway usually breakfast for her was coffee and candy.

"So where exactly chu from girl?" Voltura was not going to let go that this girl was new and had already spoiled the bank robbery that's why she let her stay here in fear she would mess something else up.

"I'm from Texas." she anwsered while pouring some syrup that Zoe handed her on her considered the answer. And then asked, "And what is your cousin's name?" still not asking very nicely.

"His name is el Escorpion." she still gave simple answers not wanting to give to much away.

"And what he makes loud blast that attracts people and faints?"

"No he does biological and chemical attacks." she said it with some attitude. Curevo was just hoping her mom wasn't scaring away her only potential friend. Lady Gobbler was just listening in to the girl's answer.

"And you know your pretty loud too." she couldn't help but add.

"I'm not I can be quiet when I want! Least I can sneak into a place how is chu plan to get in the bank.?"

"I was going to blow a hole and-" another cut off.

"Chu you don't know how to pick a lock?"

"Will see my friends do that I do like the distractions."

"Ok, whatever just finish eating what chu doing today that way we can stay out of chour way so chu won't mess my plans up."

"I'm gonna be making the hideout today." once she was done got up with Zoe and said thanks to her.

"Ok will bye I see you again sometime anytime you can come and talk to me." Curevo said brightly slightly sad that her potential friend was going.

"Cool dude I'd like that maybe you can stay at my place once it's all done right." Amelia said, hoping she would never actually take her up on her offer. Amelia could be nice but she was usually antisocial and liked to be alone with her thougts. But at least Zoe was ok.

Now she had work to do. She scoped over the city until she found an old building perfect. She took out her strongest explosion and blew a giant crater that rocked the whole city.

At the Rivera House

Manny and Frida were watching El Queso Sarcastico. "What was that?" Manny asked.

"Dude I'm sure it was nothing."

Mariposa

There she thought this was gonna be so awesome she hoped. First a place for the stuff they robbed. Then the second level from the ground there would be a place to hold prisoners and such. Then a lab her cousin would love that. And then some bedrooms and stuff. Like a game room and TV room. Yes she could see it and then on top a pool and trampoline! She got to work immediately. At around four it was done. It was complete will at least the rooms it was still empty. The outside had giant spinning globe that read in neon lights Los Elementos de el Mundo and there was a flashing butterfly. So it wasn't a secret per say but whatever.

Outside Miracle City

A boy wearing black python skin pants and black boots that were made of maybe steel that jetted out in angles arrived. The boy wore on top a black muscle shirt with green leather gloves up to his elbows and a black and green striped bandanna tied around the bottom of his face and green visor glasses. He was equipped with a rocked powered skate board that could fly even though he hated it. He also carried several arrows that were made of glass that he shoot and were filled with poison gases. Also some regular poisoned ones. To top it off a ray that shoot different sickness in the forms of viruses and bacterias. Now to find Mariposa. He decided to call her. The phone was answered and he said, "hey where are you?"

"I made a hideout and it is so sweet!"

"Whats it look like?"

"Will on the outside it has a giant spinning globe. And the word Los Elmentoss de el Mundo in neon and a neon butterfly, I guess now I can put a scorpion neon sign out." El Escorpion knew his younger cousin would do something like that stealth just was not her thing.

"Ok I'll be there soon." he said, as he took off on his skateboard. He wasn't in Miracle City for more than five minutes before he spotted the above mentioned building. It was so obvious and right smack in the middle of the down town area. "Cousin!" he was being hugged by a very happy butterfly he couldn't help but hug back. She took him inside and he noticed his cousin had lied. There were just empty rooms. "I thought you said you were done?"

"No, I said I made a hideout like the place for it." it had a few floors and there was already a security system upstairs.

"Will need carpet and maybe so wood and tile floors." he decided just to roll with it. As he took off a scorpion bracelet he revealed his unsuper hero form. He wore simple dark skinny jeans and green and black striped shirt with a black studded belt. His eyes were like an abyss of black and he had shiny jet black hair that he were with one eye almost covered. It was long in the front and short in the back. "But lets rest a while.".

"So how are we going to get the stuff?" he wasn't a big fan of just stealing things his father was a super villain and his his was a super hero.

"Ok I came up with a plan!"

"What is it?" he asked, with an err of caution.

"Ok so it's not really stealing per say. We let the respective parties fight over whatever and then, when they are defeated we come in and take it because, there already tired and we win." she said, hoping it would be suffice.

"How is that not stealing? But I kinda like it." he thought, it over. They both set off to put there plan in action. Luckily for them El Oso was robbing Floors, Floors, and More. The pair of insect like cousins floated above as they heard a roar.

"El Tigre is here!" they both stared at the tiger themed boy.

"His ears are cute." Mariposa said, as she laughed. The scorpion boy rolled his eyes wondering kind of fight would be between a kitty and a bear.

This El Tigre person had like these claws and super human strength and neither were sure what El Oso did. El Oso and El Tigre exchanged some witty banter and El Tigre scratched him and tore his outfit to shreds and rolled him up in a carpet. "El Tigre next time we meet I will get chu!"

"Yeah, what ever man." El Tigre said as he stood triumphantly. This was there chance. They both swept down from there respective places in the sky.

"El Tigre we are La Mariposa and El escorpion" she said, as she pointed to herself and her cousin.

"Hey Tigre." he said, shyly. With that simple introduction they swooped in and took on El Tigre. Manny was already quite tired from fighting El Oso and the varies good slash evil he had been doing now these two.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are the new bad ass villains in Miracle City! Escorpion go and get the stuff." the boy did although, wondering who was in charge here.

"Ok I got it."he called back. El Tigre was trying to catch the butterfly themed girl but it proved difficult she weaved and dodged while throwing her explosions at him. Finally when she heard him say he was done she called out, "El Tigre next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Bring it bug!" he called, at girl. As they both left him a little scorched and upset over losing.

"That was the best dude it worked so will!"

"I guess but it was a little mean don't you think?"

"No, I don't think at least we got carpets and tile!"

"Will now at least we can sleep in the carpet it's already five a.m. But suddenly a ringer went off. Her cousin answered wondering who would be there.

"Hey?"

"Hi guys!" said, the female voice of La Libelula, "hey Amelia and Ricky."

"Hi" her cousin said, brightly back.

"Hey." came the other response.

"So I will be there tomorrow!"

"Cool so, did anyone else call you?"

"No he hasn't called." Amelia was feeling bad again not the right person. As her cousin and sometimes friend began talking.

"Alright goodnight." they finally said to each other.

Again why, she needed to see him oh will tomorrow was another day. They both fell asleep on the carpet knowing there was more planning to be done.

* * *

so i think this was longer but a lot went on next time more charecters weigh on the the new kids and what about La Libelula and the final charecter of the OCs is in

el murcielago enters and how will people handle is cocky attiude? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and you get some cyber cupons for cyber stuff!


	4. dragonfly

Miracle City the sun rising on a Sunday. But at Mariposa's and Escorpion's lair it they were still dozing it was only eleven a.m. They slept not caring that La libelula was tracking in on them. She was about two hours away from seeing her secret crush that everyone knew about Ricky Hernandez oh and his younger cousin Amelia. She was hoping that this change would be for the better maybe just maybe they could actually do good. She knew he kinda did want to do good and so did she. Amelia and Murcieglago were always in the way. Just two hours she thought. She had wings like a dragonfly and wore a sky blue jump suit had black stripes that stopped mid shin and mid elbow. She wore a mask like something off Phantom of the Opera it was sky blue with black feathers. She had black boots with a chunky heel. Hair was a periwinkle colored it was mid back and and had bangs to the length of her eyebrows. It was naturally pin straight. Her wings were sky blue with black stars on them. Ricky had said that the hideout was easy to find. Oh yes, the spinning globe finally two hours later she spotted it and got also got a copy of _The Miracle City Times_ where there was a picture of her two friends.

She knocked on the door, in fact she knocked again and again no response. How could they be asleep it was one.

Inside Mariposa woke up to some annoying knocking might as will open it. She wondered who it would be best case scenario it would be will, it would be Curevo if she figured out where she lived. Worst it would be Libelula they were sometimes friends but, the crush on her cousin was almost as annoying as her wanting to be a goody good. When she opened the door it was the worst. But, anyway she smiled and ushered the girl in.

"So you made it? Thats good." said Mariposa, with a bored tone.

"Yeah",answered Maya she looked to see the girl in green Happy Bunny pj's, "so where is Ricky?"

"He is asleep I'll wake him."

"You don't have to."

"Oh, but it is perfectly ok to wake me up." Mariposa was as sarcastic as ever.

"Will you opened the door. So any way Escorpion said that you just had floors and a house."

"Will, yes I just got here alone so I didn't do much!"

"I know but the first night!"

"Will lets see it was like midnight I was starving and that got in the way!"

"He girls." said, a just awake boy.

Maya jumped Ricky with a hug."Ricky! I'm so glad were here this great no family pressure we can be together and decide our path!" Mariposa was both upset and mad no Murcielago and now this choosing path shit.

Later on they got dressed and were talking about no furniture.

"I know that was today but now you're here so you can help since you are making a big deal about it."

"Fine, Ricky how do we get the furniture?"

"We steal it stupid." came her cold remark.

"I asked Ricky not you and don't call stupid and I thought you weren't doing things like that."

"Will, we have to and we have a effective plan."

"Yeah I saw you in the paper." she said throwing something at Amelia.

"_New villains in town come away with carpets and floors._" Mariposa read the head line and looked around.

"Will at least we look cool."

"Yeah so what is the plan."

As Ricky and Amelia filled her in the rest of Miracle City was reading the story.

Casa de El Tigre

"I can't believe that they beat me such a cheap trick too I did all the work I got El Oso tied up and then some butterfly and scorpion took me out!"

"Dude chillax so they beat you once. But we got to investigate them."

Casa de Black Curevo

Zoe read to herself about her friend and her encounter with Tigre she and her cousin she guessed, had stolen from Carpets Carpets and More. Cool she looked good in her picture but Manny looked better. It was an action shot of Tigre with his claws about to scratch Amelia but she dodged the attack and her cousin floating above. "See I told you she wasn't bad." Zoe said as she showed to her mom.

"I never she was bad I said she was loud and caused to much attention and stop starring at Tigre!"

How did her mom always know that.

Casa de El Oso

"Look osito it's that girl from jesterday that took our carpets. We gonna get her!"

Casa de Tigre

"So man after a lot of research" ,said Frida when actually she hadn't done much but think about the name, "I have found nothing."

"Oh will I bet they will do something else later now to the arcade!" Manny yelled.

"Right on!"

Mariposa

"So that is the plan." Ricky finished.

"Will that is just lazy."

"So, we need stuff and that is the only way to get stuff."

"Fine" Maya agreed as they jetted off.

Todays target was TVs and Sofas that was being robbed my Dr. Chipotle Senior. The three followed the same pattern. As White Panterra showed up and tried to stop him. The fight started with Panterra kicking and this Dr. Chipotle doing so stuff with his robotic arm. The battle went back and forth until the Dr. was defeated by a series of swift kicks by Panterra and he was stuck in hole that was by hitting the ground hard enough. It was at least thirty kilometers deep.

On the Outskirts of Miracle City

A boy with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes looked over the city. He smirked. He was wearing black leather pants a black under armour shirt with a red fang on it that had a single droplet of blood coming down from it. He wore boots with red spikes and big reflector sunglasses. He was equipped with black bat wings and antimatter bombs that he throw. But his real style was hand to hand combat.

"Here I come" he told himself, as he blasted off in caused a sonic boom and a rip in the space time continuum since he also broke the speed of light.

Back With Mariposa

"Hey you Panterra were are Los Elemantos de el Mundo and you better back off or we are gonna kick your arse!" Mariposa prodly said as she flew around.

Libelula used her remote control weapons that consisted of a big boomerang, some giant shrikan, and daggers. They came flying at different angles at Panterra and there were the bombs this was not going to turn out pretty.

It was three on one so it was pretty good plus Panterra was tired from his day of crime fighing. Dr Chipotle Sr. was trying to get out of the hole Panterra had stuck him in. When he noticed that the darked haired boy was taking his stuff.

"Hey I stole that!"

"I don't care." Escorpion said just trying to get this finished.

"Ok we did it!"

"Finally you both took forever."

"Sorry Ricky."

"And you destroyed half the town!"

"It was more like a quarter." Amelia pointed out.

But anyway they were home and had everything time to rest. But Maya was flirting with Ricky and she couldn't help but notice he liked it.

"I'm leaving." no one answered.

"She flew out and wasn't paying attention when. "Ow."

"Wh- oh, hey Curevo."

"Mariposa I saw you and your cousin."

"Yeah, so you want to do something I bored."

"Sure." she hid her enthusiasm happy to hang out with someone her on age. They did nothing but fly and talk.

"So and then Frida Suarez didn't invite. So I used him to get back at her. But, then he used me."

"Oh, yeah, interesting I really don't like her now that your talking about she sounds like a bitch."

"Yes, finally someone who thinks like me." Yes Zoe had an allie against her most hated person.

"Will, you like him but she has him so that means you got to steal him away from her."

"How?"

"Hello Mariposa and some girl." called a dark voice.

* * *

ok so here it is at the last person there now here and now for the stealing of the rare dragonite. same plan and the side plan of tigre and curevo forever. oh and for people who like frida more than curevo there will be so bashing of her next time with maya


	5. the bat

If Curevo wasn't Curevo she would have freaked out. But because it was her she held a laser in the voices direction.

"Murcielago! I didn't know you were here!" Zoe saw Amelia jump on him and just understood the name the rest was an exchange in English and she wasn't to fluent and they were talking fast. She gazed at the boy he was all done up in black and red. But, even more he oozed danger and fierceness she had to admit he was a bit intimating.

"Hey Curevo, this Murcielago he is my boyfriend and he is here."

"Hi Curevo cool wings." he complimented.

"Hi" she said, simply

"So where is you cous' and Libelula?"

"At home you think he may like her back?"

"Who cares I'm here and now the real fun begins so, who is the toughest hero here?" he asked with a manic grin.

"El Tigre!"said Black Curevo

"Oh really will lets go see him." he shoot in the air as the two girls tried to keep paste with him.

With Ricky and Maya

"Hey where is she?"

"She left we should go find her but lets go in regular dress." suggested Maya.

"Well, alright." he said as he took off his bracelet. It was his jeans and a stripped shirt. Maya had on a sky blue empire waist dress that had black star shaped buttons on the top. The dress was mid thigh she had underneath it black leggings. She wore blue Maryjanes. She hoped that he thought she looked good. They walked out the door.

They searched for her for about an hour until they met a blued haired girl with red goggles on her head.

"Hey, man I haven't seen you guys here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, we just moved here my name is Maya and this my friend Ricky." she answered in a friendly tone.

"Sweet you guys want to meet my best friend Manny and hang out in the arcade?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." Maya said.

"Whats with your friend?" she asked pointing to Ricky.

"Oh, he is just shy." it was true of all of the group he was the shyest yet he was expected to be the leader.

"Frida!" a boy with dark wavy hair called.

"Hey, who are they."

"They're new this is Maya and Ricky, Ricky is shy." she added.

"Hey, I'm Manny Rivera" ,he seemed slightly downtrodden, "so are we going to the arcade?".

"Sure dude it will cheer you up!"

"Cheer you up?" spoke Ricky for the first time.

"Will, yeah see Manny is secretly El Tigre and he got beaten the other day by some new butterfly and and scorpion things and then his dad got beat up by the same people and a this new dragonfly thing. So that is why he is sad." Frida said quite fast.

"Oh, wow that must really suck." said Maya.

"Yeah that sounds bad I wonder who this people are?" Ricky was a bad liar and it sounded like a bad lie.

"Will,come on to the arcade!" Frida yelled. As they all walked to follow her.

Meanwhile, El Murcielago was trying to find Manny.

"So what those he look like?" called the boy in the air.

"What do you think like a tiger." answered Curevo.

"Ok, a tiger I looked throw this whole damm city and found nothing!"

"Oh, right he looks like he has this nice wavy dark hair and olive kissed skin. And these eyes that are the shade of summer green leaves." she answered in a dreamy tone.

"That really doesn't help!"

"Green eyes, dark skin, and wavy brown hair." Mariposa said slightly irritated.

"Ok, anything else!?"

"Oh he has a scar on his eye."

"A scar. I see him! It would have been more helpful if you started with that than some odd poetic thing."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"He doesn't look like a tiger now." he pointed out.

"I know he is Manny Rivera but he is also El Tigre so that is him alright."

"Calm down." he commanded as all three landed on a roof. Both girls were about to protest but noticed the intense look on his eyes as he set them on Manny.

"What are you going to do?" Amelia asked.

"I'm going to call him out and fight him."

"Oh, why you always start trouble!"

"I need to prove that I am the best." he said with no less intensity. Zoe watched the two sometimes struggling to catch what was going on because of the rapid English.

"Ok just remember more Spanish."

"Whatever fine." Manny and his new acquired friends were standing outside the arcade. He actually had fun with them both were fun. Frida and Maya got along really will.

"So then she put a bear in my locker pure evil stay away from her."

"She did all that! I can't believe that why does she always pick on you it is unfair you should get her back one day."

"Total you can help me get her back."

"Yes, we will show her who is who! She deserves it for always being mean to you."

"Hey El Tigre my name is El Murcielago and I hear that your the best around in this city I'm new and challenge you to match to prove who is the best! You in or do you just give up!" he shouted with smugness.

Ricky and Maya were both having heart attacks. "When did he get here?" Maya whispered to Ricky.

"Not sure but there is Mariposa and I'm not sure who that is." he said pointing to Black Curevo.

"El Tigre never backs down!"

"Then lets to this thing! Oh hey, Libelula and Escorpion. Yeah Amelia is here to so all of us are here together."

"What, you are them!" El tigre said to them.

"Will, yeah but we really don't evil we are honestly trying to do good." Maya answered as Ricky nodded.

"We're just confused about good and bad." suddenly Manny felt a little of what they were feeling since he often struggled with the same decision as he turned his attention to Murcielago.

"Oh yeah will your Julio!" Maya called hoping that would do something but she was wrong.

"So I was going to announce that when I won",he said as he whipped off his sunglasses, "and this is my girlfriend Amelia." she blushed and yet was upset as her secret was spread.

"He what you happened to know who that is?" Frida askd pointing Curevo.

"I'm not sure. Who are you?"

"Not telling!" as she pointed a laser but the boy easy dodged it.

Manny and Julio both leaped at each other with fist and claws ready to prove who is the best. This was going to be good thought Amelia.

* * *

so next the battle that destoys 80% of miracle city will says mariposa. but will they turn out to be friends are ennmies from it. what now that everyone's secret is out and frida has a sercret for maya.


	6. the contest

There fist and claws met and set both back on smashing the buildings they were thrown into. Zoe and Amelia jumped right before the building collapsed. They got up again Tigre let his chain at Julio who jumped to avoid it and flew into the sky. He made a fist and slammed into Manny. But then Manny used the chain thing he has and and this time caught the bat boy. He tried to fly but the hold was to strong. Manny swung him round and round and dropped him creating a massive creator. The fighting went on like this Mariposa decided it was because they used similar techniques. They were not going to win but it seemed that Murcielago saw that too.

"Wait, we should do something that test our ability in speed, agility, and wit!"

"Keep talking" Manny said to the blond.

"So we need three different contest the first should be like a race."

"A race around Miracle city using the building as hurdles."

"Fine but no wings unless you think that is the only way you can win." Manny taunted at him.

"No wings I don't need them." Murcielago and El Tigre lined up to race.

"Ok," , he said as he gave Mariposa a checkered flag and he also gave a Curevo a card that read the words Round One, "so when Mariposa waves the flag we both go and you, Curevo hold these cards up and tell people what round is and keep score." both girls looked at each other not really knowing what to do but in the end took there spots.

"Hey where did he get that stuff?" Maya asked Ricky.

"Beats the hell out of me." he responded as he, Maya, and Frida sat to watch the race.

Mariposa waved her flag and both boys shot off like lighting. They raced all the way through Miracle City. When they raced they turned the streets into to tar from the heat they generated. The windows on the buildings were broken from the vibrations of the jumping. In less than five seconds they were back. The winner was Murcielago. According to Mariposa the judge for that contest.

"No way!" shouted El Tigre. "I know I won she is your girlfriend of course she says that you won."

"Look I won! But we can have your girlfriend be the judge of the next contest and you even get to pick it!"

"Girlfriend?!" he said as he turned an apple red.

"Yeah, black Curevo."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh, but she is on your side or we can have Amelia judge the next one too."

"Ok Curevo can you do it?"

"Sure Tigre anything for you."

"Eww, she is so not his girlfriend he hates her she is evil." Frida told Libelula.

"Oh, yeah they wouldn't be good together." she commented back thinking about the jealously in her voice.

"So, what's next extreme tennis!"

"What it's simple we get a big ball like this." the Miracle City Bank was shaped like a big ball so he grabbed it and that was the ball. "Then we make a net." the net was made of two tall buildings and a giant fishing net. "And, finally two more fishing nets were taken and tied to flag poles that were bent in like rackets and they had giant rackets.

Mariposa held up a card that said Round Two and then another one that said Murcielago 1 El Tigre 0. The court was made from some paint it painted over people and houses. It was Zoe's job to call this contest she was thinking about just letting Manny win when.

"Hey you" ,Julio called, "you let him win and I will do something horrible to you and everyone you know." he said with spite and darkness in his voice.

"Hey, don't threaten her!"

"What ever tiger boy."

They started with Manny serving a spinning ball to Julio. Julio returned the serve with just as much venom. Manny knew he had to win this thing so he shot a backed hand that went clear across the court Julio couldn't get it. "Love 15" called Mariposa. Then Murcielago through a hard spike that rocked the city. "30 all." the game went alright with some very impressive rallies one lasting about ten minutes. There was only one scrap over a double fault that Murcielago could have sworn he didn't do. But final last point of the last set they had both won three sets each. This was it forty all. Tigre shot the ball into the air and served up to the bat themed boy. He was ready for it and for handed it back to him. Then tigre backhanded it back with force it was burning. This did not shake up Julio he just shot the ball across the court. Tigre retrieved the ball sprinting toward it and hit it back. Mariposa was watching she guessed she wanted Julio to win but sometimes he could be so cocky. Curevo was hoping for Manny to be victorious. Frida also wanted Manny to win. But, Ricky had to side with his friend Murcielago. Maya lost interest along time ago. Tigre had the ball on his court it was a spike. This time it was to much energy it hit the ground and ruined it. The match belonged to Tigre!

Manny was congratulated by both Zoe and Frida while, Amelia consoled the brusied ego blond.

"Ok so one more thing but what." the bat boy wondered.

"Yeah, what" said the tiger like boy.

"A surfing contest which consist of sky surfing then making a tsunami and then causing the Miracle City volcano to erupt so that we can lava surf!" both boys said in unison.

"Yeah but how do we get all that to..." Manny and Julio stopped and looked at the two girls.

"I got the volcano." Mariposa said.

"I got tsunami." Black Curevo said.

"That is settled so now we can do it."

Both boys were carried off into the sky so they could sky surf.

"Higher" said Murcielago they were already high in the sky. Now they were braking the atmosphere and were at the boarder where space and started and the earth fell away.

"That's good enough you can let go and go make a giant tsunami." both girls let go and flew down faster to get the wave ready.

"What are you gonna do" Mariposa asked wondering how she was going to fabricate a giant wave.

"Easy." she said as she flew higher in the sky and twisted around until she gathered around a lot of purple energy she hit the water with her fist and out came the biggest wave she had ever seen. Just in time in seemed that sky surfing was going will. The sky surfing consisted of 360 and 480 in the sky. They both touched the water and rode the wave doing hands stands on the board. Mariposa went to get the volcano ready she dropped every type of bomb she had in the center of the lava hoping for a chain reaction. There was some more pointless showing off from both sides including a full dance montage by both boys showing off the best krunk moves. Back flips on the board. Finally the water tapered off and the volcano went off it shot off into the air at least 1000 kilometers. The volcano lava then oozed down into the city as Murcielago jumped into the air then back onto the board. Tigre jumped off the board and did a tuck and landed on one foot on the board. Then they both decided to brake dance on the board. The finish line was dead even.

"So who won?" asked Julio

"I'm not sure." Manny answered.

Mariposa looked around it was draw they both won. "You both won." said the girl.

"Impossible there has to be a winner!" said the blond boy.

"No it was a tie." Zoe said.

"Fine I guess. Nice moves dude."

"Yeah you to, your really fun. I haven't had this much fun in forever." El Tigre said. Knowing that was truly the best time he had in a while. The two boys looked at each other happy that they now had friends in each other. Suddenly for some reason the police came they heard the whaling sound of sirens.

"I think that we should go now Tigre" Manny nodded and agreed as everyone went to there respective homes.

The Next day.

Maya had agreed to meet Frida at the park she really liked her and wanted to hang out with her more. They both had talked to each other during the fight. Maya had learned that Frida had distaste for Curevo also ,and that she theorized that Curevo and Zoe Aves were the same person no matter what anyone else thought. Maya figured that Amelia would know something but the girl told her to shove it.

"Hi Maya." Frida said brightly, breaking the girl from her thoughts.

"Oh yo so what do you want to do?"

"Just walk around." Frida said. Maya could sense she had something on her mind.

"So that was crazy stuff Manny was very good. He almost won."

"Yeah it was really cool your friend is really good too."

"Yeah, I'm sorry he is an idiot were not really friends."

"Oh, ok so neither is the chick?"

"She is sorta. When she wants to be."

"Oh its like that."

"Yep it's like that but me and Ricky I ... we are best friends. I hope something more one day." she said with a blush.

"Yeah, Manny is my best friend sometimes I... I ... hope ....that we can be...more." she said the last part looking down at the ground kicking dirt. Maya was happy she sorta picked up on that feeling.

"That's great! I so can help if you help me."

"Yeah, baby together we can get our men!" so it was decided that they would help each other get the guy of there dreams.

At the Home of Mariposa

Amelia didn't know where Maya had gone she really didn't care but Julio was gone and her cousin had lectured her earlier about destroying the city. She pointed out it was only 80% of the city and it wasn't her fault. So they weren't really on speaking terms. She was left to watch TV when she heard a knock. She went to answer it and saw Zoe at the other side of the door. She noticed that she was wearing a black dress with buttons and black and purple tights. Amelia was wearing a black Dickies skirt that was a bit short ending at her upper thigh. Underneath it were green fishnet leggings. On the top was a green muscle shirt and a black vest with green heart shaped vest over the shirt. She had a good amount of makeup eyeliner, green eyeshadow,mascara, and shiny lip gloss that smelled like vanilla. She also wore the highest black stiletto shoes possible.

"Hey so whats's up?"

"I wanted to know if you were busy?"

"No dude what did you have in mind?"

"You like the arcade?"

"Sure lets go."

* * *

so here the next part please review next time a new plan goes into action and mariposa and escorpion are really upset at each other will they ever patch things up


	7. the oh so evil one?

* * *

Amelia and Zoe walked to the arcade Amelia looked around not really knowing what to do. She wanted to come because her cousin had grounded her for the race between Manny and Julio it wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything at all. It was even Zoe who suggested to them to find Tigre but a tug on her shirt broke her thoughts.

"Manny." Zoe said a little nervous. The other girl looked up to see him there alone.

"Go talk to him."

"I can't he won't like me." she grabbed Zoe determined to make this work she had nothing better to anyway.

"Hey Manny remember me from the other night I was Mariposa. She might as will start the conversation.

"Oh, yeah Zoe I didn't know you knew her?"

"Yeah, I ran into her and we started talking and she seemed like fun." if she was nervous you couldn't tell.

"She is I mean she is crazy." he said happily. Mariposa was happy that meant no major damage.

"Not that fun." ,she said, "So you wanna play some games with us?"

"Sure!" the night went pretty smooth but yet boring she thought. Zoe and Manny seemed to be flirting quite a bit. She stayed in the back round and only talked when needed. They played different games that she lost on purpose.

"See, without Frida he likes me we need to rip them apart." Zoe said quite evilly. Amelia guessed that Frida was the obstacle.

"We shall." she said before they left and said goodbye.

THE NEXT DAY

"So the idea is fairly simple we just follow the same plan to steal the Dragonite." Julio said to the ditched members of Los Elementos de el Mundo. The three teens sitting around the table exchanged glances. Finally it seemed that Mariposa would speak up.

"What exactly is Dragonite and why do we need it?" her boyfriend seemed to stare at the girl for a while before responding.

"Dragonite is new element in the periodic table of elements it can increase power of things like energy beams, bombs, and even a person's on strength by ten fold at the least. It is also unstable and is radioactive." the last part seemed rather rushed and maybe disguised.

"What no way we can not steal something that might kill us. I'm putting my foot down as the leader." said Ricky with a firm tone. Murcielago only laughed at him.

"So you say your the leader but what have done? I mean Amelia made the hideout and figured out a plan that worked quite well. I challenged and beat Miracle City's best hero." he stated with an evil grin towering down over his friend.

"But what do we even need it for?" he was pleading looking for support he felt that any second that he would collapse. He was never a type A person but, Julio always an A. He hoped that Libelula would help his cousin never took sides she just watched on the sidelines.

"To be the best, to rule the world so that they can bend to our will." he answered with spite.

"I think we should see what everyone else says." he said in quite tone that had peppering of defeat. Julio could sense it and already was celebrating knowing that Escorpion always, always folded in the end.

"I don't think we should take it the only instructions we were given was to listen to Ricky and this is not it." Maya said with much more confidence that Ricky could ever hope to have. It was clear that she would be his only friend here. The day after the big competition with Tigre and Murcielago, he had lectured her about destruction and not talking to bad influences. The girl had been grounded but then gone off with Zoe not returned til four a.m. He looked at his cousin she was staring down at the table it was already messy. Littered with food and empty drink containers. The floors had garments and shoes.

Mariposa knew she was not going to give her opinion. If she sided with Julio then her cousin would think it was either because she liked him or because she was spiting him. Maya would think that it is us against them. And even though it kinda was she didn't want to admit it. If she sided with her cousin then Murcielago would hate her. On the subject itself she could care less.

"Don't let your cousin guilt you into something." Julio said to her she just nodded. If she waited a little longer Julio would become impatient and just snap at him and in turn Ricky would crack, Julio would be the leader then. She wanted Julio to lead but she didn't want Maya to know fighting her would be to complicated she needed to redeem herself in Ricky's eyes at the same time keep Julio happy and make Maya stay neutral towards her.

"Were doing it if you can't make a decision then I will we are doing it same plan!"

"You can't to that to him!" Maya shouted back. It had happened he snapped Maya snapped back Ricky will crumble they will fight and forget about her.

"No, ok we can do it." the darked hair boy was now trying to maintain the peace.

"You see he agrees now its over!"

"That's because you pushed him into it!"

"Please no fighting." Ricky begged but his cry was not heard by either party. Libelula throw one of her boomerangs at the blond who throw an anti matter bomb at her. It had began. Now because Escorpion was n the cross fire he shot some acid at both fighters in hope to cool them down. No in seemed to enrage them more. They were fighting all over the house bouncing off walls and making holes in the ceiling. Meanwhile, the butterfly sat back and watched them go at it. When she felt that they had fought enough she would end it and she could check off make Ricky like her, make Julio love her, and make Maya sorta like her. To Ricky it would seem that she was putting an end to the endless pointless fighting, to Julio it would seem that she was his backup, and to Maya it would seem that she was not manipulating them but part of the fight. She countered her cousin's poisonousness arrow with her anti matter swords. Being caught by these stray shots only helped her she thought as she dodged a giant shrukin. Finally when the whole house was completely ruined by them. There were holes in the wall, celling, and floors. Also some things were melted from acids and other chemicals. Some objects were completely destroyed by the boomerangs. She herself really didn't do much damage. She was going to set off a bomb a big one that would catch them off guard. Boom!

"What?" Julio asked he remembered a bomb and there was now a massive crater where there hideout once stood.

"Amelia mi amor you were on my side great now we don't have any choice but to take the Dragonite it's not like we have anything else." she smiled at him and went to check on her cousin. He was on the floor as confused as the other boy.

"Amelia good job you stopped the stupid fight good job I'm sorry I was so mean to you." she smiled at him and the went to check on Maya.

"Some fight." she said to Amelia. Perfect everything going to the plan.

* * *

so sorry that this didn't have a lot of the main charecters in it but it was imporant to understand mariposa and everyone's else personallity next time things will be better please review


	8. first date

remember folks these are not my charecters they belong to the naruto creator. except kitty no donna he is mine!

* * *

Today we set off that is to say me and Blondie. I am sacred for life. Why yous ask, this person is insane at home, on a mission I'm going to end up dead. Right now he is screaming to hurry up.

"Come on Tobi why are you going so slowly we will never get there un!" he said it was sort of a whine scream really annoying. Then he got out some clay and stuck it into his hand mouth and started chomping on it. It was the shape of crow. He made a hand sign and made it bigger.

"Ok, lets go Tobi." he said as he hopped on it. What he expects me to ride that it was in his mouth!

I am not going to sit on someone's spit covered clay vomit.

"That's ok sempi Tobi thinks he shall walk."

"Walk you can't un. It will take to long get on now Tobi!"

"No, Tobi loves to walk in exercises your body!" that is a good lie.  
"You can do that on your on time it will take way to long to get there that way and I'll lose you and get in trouble you are getting on!"

"No sorry sempai." I say with sadness in my voice.

"That is it!" he suddenly lunged at me and grabbed me. Then we were sorta wrestling each other on the ground.

"Come on un get on Tobi!"

"But" he pinned me down and hoisted me over his shoulder. He forcefully but me on the bird and get this get this! He grabbed some rope and decided to tie me up. Like a hog or something.

"Sempi let me out please." I pleaded.

"No Tobi is a bad boy."

"Tobi is a good boy everyone says so."

"And now Tobi is a lying bad boy un."

We rode all the way to the village that way this was insanity I know I will make kitty no donna my partner Deidara can be Itachi's seeing eye person.

Mean While with Itachi, Kisame, and Kitty no donna

"Good we can take rest." Itachi said. He took out some fish and through one at Kisame and another one too Kitty no donna. Both ate it happily.

"Now with kitty no donna you and me on a team we are unbeatable. You now what else kitty no donna looks a lot like Sasori only cuter"

"I agree Itachi-san we are the best." all three took a nap with Itachi sleeping on Kisame's stomach and kitty no donna sleeping on Itachi's stomach.

Back with Our Heroes?

We finally made it and there was a huge sign that said welcome to _Third Annual Peanut Butter Festival!_

"Oh, sempi can we go! Please can we go! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No way!"

"Your not going to the Peanut Butter festival? That is odd everyone always goes." said some guy.

"Just so we can blend in." yes I won I love peanut butter it is the best.

Deidara thought maybe he can see his face by making him eat peanut butter.

The fair was all decked out in PB. There was peanut butter ice cream, peanut butter dipped apples, peanut butter cookies, peanut butter brownies, and fried peanut butter.

There were also peanut shaped ferris wheel, peanut shaped go carts and a peanut shaped roller coaster. Yes these people loved there peanut butter.

I looked at the fair thinking this is nuts no pun intended. Who eats this much peanut butter what if someone is allergic oh anyhow, at least this gets us out of doing work. Madara thought to himself.

As the night progressed and the sky deepened in color the stars and crescent moon came out to bath the fair in light. It was pretty Tobi had to admit with all the peanut shaped lights. During the night Deidara was nice enough to buy him some peanut shaped ice cream. It was a little creepy because he watched me eat it through the hole in my mask. We walked around and tried a few more peanut themed foods he had to admit that it was pretty good.

"Look sempai the tunnel of peanut love with real peanut butter instead of water." I read, this will really piss him off. I already see his face all red.

"No way un! That is so not happening Tobi!" by this time he was making a scene with his rant and people were starring at him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Tobi will be a good boy!"

"I said no!"

"Hey come on he said please you must be the worst girlfriend ever!" said some girl. Now more of the crowd was arriving to see and agree with the girl that he was really being mean.

"I'm not a girl!" there were more people because of all the screaming blondie did.

"Ok, ok come on Tobi." he said with a defeated tone.

We got on a peanut shaped boat and somehow floated along even though this was peanut butter. We sat at our own corners.

"Tobi can I see your face?" not this again no you can't.

"No Tobi has a horrible face."

"Look I know you must feel bad about it but I promise I won't laugh I'm just curious." his tone was gentle and sweet. And, for some reason I was melting on the inside. The tunnel had dim lights that were pink and red. It illuminated his face perfectly the blues shone even bluer and his hair shimmered even blonder. I can't be thinking like this. Why am I thinking like this.

"Tobi is sorry there are just to many painful memories." and for some reason the lying hurt.

"I am sad that you can't even trust me like that. I mean you showed Zetsu."

"Maybe later sometime." I don't why I let that slip I just did.

"Ok the ride is almost over so lets go on the ferris wheel next." I can't believe that he won't let me see his face. We got off the ride and headed for the wheel with peanut shaped seats. It flashed in lights that were in a sequence it was pretty. The ride stopped at the top and I looked over at Tobi. I needed to see his face if I caught him off guard then maybe. All or nothing. I quickly leaned in and took off his mask and saw his face it was handsome and pale with almond eyes I but our lips together.

* * *

so here is another chapter i hope its ok so please review


	9. Dragonite Distaers

yes here it is somewhat late. i don't own this

* * *

6:45 exactly. Mariposa was here hiding behind a wooden box. She was the only one there the rest of her gang weren't exactly punctual. If only she knew the reason why Escorpion and Libelula were not there it was a secret talk. "I don't know about this." said Escorpion in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it is right for us to steal the Dragonite."

"Neither do I but, you should of said something yesterday." she was upset with him it seemed the boy she liked the most had no backbone.

"So I say we let them do it alone."

"What?" she was confused.

"Ok, look we show up but don't help them."

"The only thing with that is that they don't know when to stop."

"It is better than being a part of a crime."

"We need to help. We just can't stand there."

"We can help if it looks like they will win but, one thing concerns me and that is that we have to attack them they won't take it to lightly." Ricky wasn't sure what his cousin would do if he willingly attacked them. She might not forgive him and hold a grudge.

"Fine only if it gets out of hand other than that we don't do anything." they agreed to it and flew to the loading docks.

"Where were you it's 6:50?"

"Exactly only five minutes late anyway, Murcielago isn't here."

"He is always late."

"Fine just hide over there behind those crates." they both took their location behind the crates. Finally Murcielago arrived and hid behind a crane. What they didn't know was that every other villain in Miracle City was there and very hero.

At 7:00 on the dot the Dragonite came it was starting to unload when.

"I'll be taking that Dragonite now!" said Volutra. Oh, great thought Ameila Volutura warned her not to get in her way but here she was.

"No Voltura it is not for you to have!" yelled White Panterra. She also noticed Tigre there. Who wasn't here she thought Julio had told her that this was a secret some secret. Fighting had started. Great. This was actually boring because the giant balloon folk wouldn't shut up. Neither would Dr. chicken pants Jr. Or this giant robot cowboy that talked with a fake Texas accent somehow. The weirdest thing were these guitar playing skeletons and such. She knew that Murcielago couldn't stand a fight without him in it so, she knew it was only a matter of time before he jumped in. She was right of course. The boy jumped in and started a fight with Satanna of the Dead.

"Who are you?"

"I am Murcielago, but, you can call me Julio or, if you want sweetheart your worst nightmare." he grinned evilly and dodged the guitar based attacks.

"What are you Fooly Culy or so shit?" he asked as a let another blow to one of her bantitots. She had to admit the boy had skill maybe one of the best around. But,soon she knew he had to get tired. She was right, the blond though, would not admit it to himself saying that he was bored he needed Mariposa to clear this up for him.

"Mariposa I' bored with this shit come and blow them away!" he said in between kicks and punches.

"But this was not-"

"I didn't ask you no do it!"

"Fine." she said her feelings a little hurt. She looked upon the army of skeletons ready to blow them up. Only there was another reason why she didn't want to fight she was feeling really sick. She was dizzy and had trouble finding her target. She felt hot and her body constantly ached everywhere. But she did it anyway throwing bombs in the middle of the dead army causing them shatter into a million pieces.

"The rest of you might as well come out and fight." Julio shouted. But the people he called to were having second thoughts witnessing the fight. It was going in Julio's favor, thought Ricky, those things were no match for him and Mariposa; clearly blasting them to pieces. Should they fight against them. Fighting a family didn't seem like a good idea. He already gathered who the heroes and villains were. Julio was now fighting a robot and again doing some damage. His cousin was busy fighting another one of those skeletons this one was shorter and a boy. Again, she was holding her own blocking his attacks with antimatter swords.

Libelula looked at the fight the best thing to do was to wait as the evil doers picked themselves off. They were doing an okay job thanks to Julio and Amelia's appearance taking out those dam skeletons and Julio had gotten rid of that Texas want to be robot. All that remained with that Dr. Jalapeño, El Oso, and these flock people. The rest were heroes.

Next, Mariposa was sent after Dr. bell pepper and Julio was going to fight El Oso. El Oso was an easy fight as the boy hit and punched his way to victory. Mariposa saw a giant green slush like monster. This was interesting it was guacamole thing. Ok, she could do this she thought just throw a bomb in it that would work. She throw it in the gut of the monster and it was detonated. Unfortunately, for everyone there was green gomp everywhere.

"Sorry!" that was it. Maya could not take that being covered in this crap not her watch. Sure she said sorry but, she didn't mean it. Mariposa was going down and she knew just how. Of course she noticed that the butterfly girl was getting sick look at her. She hadn't eaten she gave her cough medicine. A lot, of cough medicine. She was dizzy and trying to aim. Which, told that her head was pounding. Good. Amelia was now fighting this girl with gold and was like a big pigeon maybe. That was not the point up to this point she had just kept out of sight but now she was going to show herself as a hero. She texted Ricky that they had to help because Murcielago was winning.

Ricky didn't know what to do. It was true his best friend and younger cousin had beaten more than half of the people but the flock and El Tigre. they were fighting each other and there was just the golden birds. He answered her he wasn't sure what she met. The periwinkle girl read with distaste. She saw up ahead as Mariposa zoomed and blocked all the attacks. It was obvious she was going to win. She was going to undue the bracelets. We are undoing the bracelets now it is our only chance to help. She typed to him. That would make him show either way the bracelets were from the three of them drew there powers. She was going to snatch Murcielago's ring off and take care of him. She burst it out of the box and set a spinning boomerang at her she barely dodged it but now she was distracted and dizzy in midair not shaping up to be a good thing. Trying to keep up float and wonder why the fuck she just got attacked by her own friend.

"Hey, Maya what was that about?"

"I'm sorry Amelia but you brought me to it." she said as she and Carla engaged the girl in battle. Again, Ricky stayed out of this this was crazy. Julio was busy with Carlito.

"Ricky,come on now or never we are trying to protect the city you promised me." Libelula shouted. And with final doubt the brunette shot into the air and aimed some acid at his friend. Of course Julio Estrella was not going to take this like Mariposa who questioned her friend instead he landed a punch square on his jaw.

Libelula was starting at bracelet she had to get it off. She had to pull it off. This was her chance erase her past as a criminal and be welcomed as a hero. All she needed was that dumb piece of jewelry. She could since it in the air Amelia getting sicker and weaker. Amelia was trying her best to get out of this she felt like vomiting now. She noticed that Julio was fighting his cousin and someone else. On the ground level in seemed Zoe and her family against Manny and his. She thought they diffidently belonged to together. Also, all the villains they had fought were down there too. This idea was falling apart they needed to leave it wasn't there style. She had to keep her distance. But, it seemed that Maya kept coming closing on her. This was unlike her what was her angle. It was to late before Mariposa could piece it to together the charm came off along with that the girl fainted in the sky. She came tumbling down hard. All the villains were laughing these great challengers? One was just a little girl falling to her doom. Julio and Ricky were busy fighting each other and Maya was busy celebrating. It seemed all hope lost.

Not, quite. She fell right into the hands of La Voltuara. Right, after Murcielago took off. Yes, he liked Mariposa but he couldn't be seen with a loser. Both Ricky and Maya left in a flash. She was alone.

* * *

so please review i loved to hear what everyone thinks about mariposa's friends now.

* * *


	10. why so serious?

Mariposa awoke in a dark room. Where was she? She was starting to vaguely remember the room. It was Zoe Aves' room. What, oh, yes she fell to her doom only to have every villain in Miracle City to laugh at her. This was great. Had the flock drugged her and was now going to kill her? Voltura told her to stay away. And, what the hell happened to her friends? Libelula tried to kill her, her cousin fought Murcielago, and both boys let her fall. She heard the door open to see Zoe there.

"Hey, good your awake. You need to take your medicine."

"For what?"

"You have the Miracle City Super flu." the what she thought but, it wasn't a stretch she was feeling really bad.

"What is it?"

"Here." she said handing her the bottle. She read Surplex that was an antibiotic.

"Hey, do I have a bacteria based flu?" Zoe looked confused.

"I don't know why?"

"Will, because you see, this is an antibiotic and it only works with certain bacteria. If it is a virus we need the correct anit viral."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My cousin."

"So you don't want to take it?"

"No, it doesn't seem right."

"But, you won't get better. My mother gave it to me."

"I just ... it may a waste."

"Ok." she said as she walked out the room. The door opened again to show Voltura.

"What's wrong? Take this or else you will be sick and be useless girl." she seemed angry that this girl was telling her she knew more about things than her.

"This is an antibiotic but if I have viral based flu it won't work. Is this the right medicine for the flu?

"I don't know I stole it from a pharmacy. Girl what makes you think that you know this?"

"Oh, ok I'll find out what we need to steal." she said ignoring the question she felt alluding to Ricky might anger her some more.

Rick Ortega was wondering Miracle City drunk as hell. He was upset. He wasn't talking to Maya. She talked her into fighting his cousin. She could be dead. She hadn't seen her for a week maybe. What if these Flock of Fury people killed her? It was his fault. He had upgraded from alcohol to drugs in the past days. Taking several Oxycodin pills with vodka. He felt guilt and just wanted to sleep. Julio wasn't talking to him at all. But, he had seen him in the news. Crime spree after crime spree he had everyone running the city was in a panic. There was no reason the brunette figured guilt as will.

Maya woke up in the guest bedroom of the Golden Eagle Twins. They were nice to her. It was different than living with the dysfunctional group. And, now she was a hero just like the Golden Eagle Twins. No, maybes like with Tigre. No, no backbone boys. No, evil blonds and stupid butterflies. She was a hero and you know what she got along better with them than her old friends. Today they were going after Julio again. It never worked though he was like in two places at once. Ricky was no where to be seen. And, Amelia nothing. Carla had told her that the Flock were strong opponents. But, whatever.

A blond boy stood at the gates of the Miracle City Zoo. It l looks like it was fun time for the animals he thought. He was going to let them all out and that was the first part. What did he need anyone for? They just dragged him down he was king of this city!

Mariposa had tracked down the right medicine and now was feeling better enough to walk around a bit and talk with Zoe.

"Can you believe it? They saw me falling, not one of them tried to help me!"

"I know you could have died."

"I guess we were never friends." she said somberly.

"Vendetta! You will get your revenge on them!" Zoe shouted. Mariposa looked at her is that what she wanted? Revenge against them it seemed like a good idea.

"Maybe." she said.

Tigre arrived at zoo to see all the animals gone. Great Murcielago had him running around this town all day he was tired. He heard some people land. It was the Golden Eagle Twins and Maya.

"Julio again?"

"Yeah what is he after?"

"Nothing? I'm not sure."

"But every villain wants something?" Carlito thought out loud.

"Some men just want to watch the world burn to the ground." she said.

"You think that is it?" Carla said to her.

"Maybe it has to do with Amelia. It doesn't matter he went that way." they ran to catch him.

He was stampeding throw the city with them what should he do? Amelia always thought about things like this not him. Animals, he could go to the busiest street and stop traffic no the highway. Yeah back up traffic for miles around. That is it.

The team of Tigre, the Golden Eagle Twins, and Maya tracked him to the biggest interstate in Miracle City. There was very animal in the zoo and Julio on an elephant. Blocking rush hour traffic. He saw that Carla, Carlito, Manny, and Maya there. This is going to be fun.

Damm, Ricky was high. Look animals! He thought I will follow them! He followed them to the highway were he saw Julio.

"Julio what the fuck?" called the stumbling boy. Julio noticed that Ricky was not at his best drunk slash high. When did he upgrade to drugs. Interesting.

"Hey there Ricky boy are you high? Been taking Morph and shit drunk to I can smell it. Mixing Brandy with Hydrocodine." he laughed to himself.

"Fuck you. You know that. And, it is vodka and Oxycodine." he said as he stumbled. When he was drunk he had confidence. Because, he was no longer Ricky he was someone else.

"Come on, I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on, hit me. Hit me!" Julio said to both of them.

"Julio this has gone on long enough you need to stop your just destroying." Maya said.

"Maybe I just think that this city deserves a better class criminal." he said as he shrugged. The three had a stare and no one dared to speak. Finally, Tigre decided to talk.

"So where is Mariposa?"

"Mariposa, Mariposa, you want to know where she is? She is fucking dead" ,Julio said in a low dangrous hiss, "and you want to know why?" he said with a grin. Because, Ricky fucking let her die." he said emphasis on every word of very syllable. He then laughed.

"How the shit is it by fucking fault asshole? How!"

"You listened to" ,he pointed to Maya, " that whore." he then smiled again.

"If it was anyone's fault it was your fault you arrogant ass."

"Me you little slut of a bitch! How the fuck do you figure that when, your the one that turned him against us. What the hell did you do you slept with him or some shit?" he bellowed at the girl. Maya gave a dire look. How dare he say that to her.

"No I did the right thing!"

"Just shut it. Ok, it was your falut Maya you used me to attack my own cousin!"

"What, if Julio had helped her. You were her boyfriend and you let her fall."

"If Rick was stronger then he would of stopped this shit!" Manny watched the three of them argue. He felt he should say something.

"Guys I don't think she is dead."

"What?" the three said in unison.

"I don't think that the Flock would kill her."

"But, were was she?" Libelula asked the only maybe still sound member of the group.

"Just maybe hiding her face since she is the laughing stock of the city."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." said Carla.

"That is a possibility." said Maya.

"It does not matter. She is a loser and ,anyway, she won't talk to us." Julio shot.

"He is right there is no hope for any of us." Ricky agreed. Maya looked at both of them not knowing what to say.

"I got to go." the blond said and jetted off leaving the animals there.

"We should put these back." Carlito said.

"Should we chase him?" his sister asked.

"No, he will just be somewhere else when we get there."

"Maya you alright?" asked Carla.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Ricky, I really don't think that Curevo will hurt her. She is alright. And, if you try talking with her she'll be ok." Tigre said to the drunken boy.

"No, it won't she holds a grudge and what would you know about The Flock." with that he tried to fly away but ended up just walking.

* * *

now in this chapter i had some quotes from the Dark Knight. so who ever can pick all of them out gets a oneshot with any sort of promp. for themselves. but i need promp. i also can write Naruto fairlyodd parents harry potter and dark knight. so that and please review.


	11. dragons and factories

Again, Miracle City was burning to the ground and being flooded at the same time courtesy of the blond bat. He laughed he was thinking a million miles an hour. So not to think about Amelia. The truth was that deep underneath he felt horrible for leaving her. But, no he won't think about it. Julio had caused serve problems with the citizens of Miracle City. But, as for the bad guys of the city. They kinda liked him. Why, because Murcielago caused attention toward himself. The police, White Panterra, El Tigre, the Golden Eagle twins, and La Libelua were all after him. Which left time for every other evil doer to do what ever they wanted. He didn't like this he was supposed to be feared by all. Oh, did he have a plan to make everyone hate him and fear him.

Manny was tired of this he was never going to catch Murcielago. He had a plan too. If he got all four back together including Mariposa then maybe this would come to an end. You see Murcielago was destroying the city but so was Maya in her effort to catch him. Ricky had become a nuisance breaking into random buildings. He still didn't know where Amelia was. But, he knew someone who did.

Maya lay tired talking to Carla. "We are not going to catch him." she said.

"Think more positively!" Carla tried. She knew that Maya had been acting oddly. She was sad and upset.

Richard thought standing on a the roof of some place he sighed. He was a fucking failure. He couldn't protect his own cousin. And, everything was falling apart. Fuck it all. Forget them. He was dizzy.

At the flock's hideout Mariposa was feeling better. She was now walking around and watching TV with Zoe.

Manny held the phone thinking what to do. Call are not to. He had to do it if he ever wanted to get this over. His dad was taking this hard he thought himself to old. He punched in the number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" answered the voice of Zoe Aves.

"Hi, Curevo this Tigre." on the other end of the phone Zoe was so happy. She hardly knew what to think. She tried with her best confident voice to talk to him.

"Oh, Tigre hi, why are you calling me?"

"To say hi and to ask if you've seen Mariposa around?"

"She is fine. Why do you want to ask about her?"

"You see, Murcielago is destroying the city. And maybe if we bring them together they will you know be ok."

He waited for her reply little worried that she would just say no, " I don't think that she wants to talk to him."

"Yeah, he doesn't either but we got to trick them into coming together. Please Curevo I can't wait to see you there." he tried with charm.

"Ok, I guess when do we meet?"

"At eight o'clock in to old Sombrero hat factory."

"Got it I will be waiting Tigre." she said with a giggle as she hung up. Now, she had to work on getting Mariposa out of the house. What would bring her out she went to find her watching TV.

"What are you watching?"

"Nartuo." she answered not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, yeah." suddenly Zoe got an idea.

"Did you hear that they are going to display the first original Naruto book thing ever in Chicago?"

"No, but what does it matter I can't go back to the States."

"I' m not done yet, listen they're shipping it here and hiding it the old sombrero factory at eight tonight."

"Why would they put it there?"

"You, see umm... they didn't want anyone to steal it so their hiding it in the the factory." that was good one Zoe thought.

"But, if they wanted to keep it a secret then why do you know?" she said still watching the TV.

"It was leaked." the commercials started.

"That. Is perfect tonight you and me are going to get that book and I will have a one of kind Naruto artifact!"

"Yes!"

Now, that Curevo took care of Mariposa he had to take care of the rest. First there was Murcielago he had an idea. He went on the roof and yelled as loud as he could that he was challenging him to a rematch and gave the same time and place as he did for Amelia.

Of course Julio heard and smiled to himself this is just what he needed. After a while, Frida came over.

"Frida I want you to go find Maya and tell her that Julio will be at the old sombrero factory at eight tonight."

"Dude you're helping Maya?"

"Not really the the thing is that Maya really doesn't help. She makes more of a mess." he said with a deep sigh.

"Point taken."

Frida walked over to the address where Maya had given her. Carlito opened the door.

"Hi, is Maya here?"

"Sure, Maya Frida is here to see you."

"Hey come on."

"So did you hear the news man!"

"What news?"

"That Murcielago is going to be at the old sombrero factory tonight!"

"Really? Why? Are you sure?"

"Cause it's his hideout yeah that's what I heard and stuff tonight at a time and there."

"I will catch him!!!!!!!"

"Cool, I got to go to the place and the other one." Frida said as she dashed off.

For Escorpion Manny had a different idea he was going to make a fake paper with glue to say that there was going to be a liquor sale at the old factory tonight and throw at his face. Here it goes. He threw the paper at his face.

" Cool!" mission accomplished.

At night at the old sombrero factory

Manny and Frida waited for everyone to show.

"Naruto here I come!"

"Ok, Rivera tonight you are gonna pay!"

"Murcielago tonight you meet justice!"

"Where is the vodka?"

The group of four faced each other surprised.

"Zoe you lied to me!"

"Frida you lied why!"

"What is this shit?"

"Newspaper how could you!"

"Ok,", he said walking around the crying boy and newspaper, "so you all are here to become friends again-.

"Noway!" the four said in unison.

"Why would I be friends with these sons of bitches and whores who left me to die there can never be anything! I don't even wanna see there ugly fat ass faces!" Amelia answered. She shoot a hole throw the celling and flew out. Zoe followed blowing a kiss at Manny. Richard looked around and left to.

"Bitch go to hell Maya you ruined this all she is right we are no longer anything."

With that the blond throw a punch at her she was knocked out cold from the force.

"I have something better to do than talk with losers."

The day after Manny felt like he failed he was walking down the street with Frida.

"Frida what do we do now-.

Suddenly, a giant robotic golden dragon landed in the street.


	12. knight time

The boy was wearing shiny golden armor he even had a big golden sword strapped to his back. He looked like a knight.

Lei thought for a minute why Mexico? His Spanish wasn't so good. He saw two people standing in front of him. Ok, he had to try too talk to them, "Hola Yo soy Lei.", it looked like they understood.

"Hi Lei I'm Frida and this is El Tigre!" the boy he noticed was a tiger themed hero/ villain. He hoped he was villain.

"I go by the Golden Knight. I'm looking for a girl named La Mariposa or Amelia." both Manny and Frida looked at each other.

"Yeah we think we heard the name." Manny said not trying to sound like he knew her to will.

"She is hanging out with a guy named Murcielago or Julio, her cousin Ricky or El Escorpion, or Maya aka La Libelula.

"Yeah we saw her the other day."

"Oh, so where is she is she with these people?" he could sense that they were kinda withholding information. He had to pressure them.

"So what do you about her? I know you know so just tell me. I have to find her it is of utmost importance that I converse with her. Manny noticed that the boy had a harsh American accent. He also talked with uppity words.

Lei felt better his words were beginning to flow.

"She sorta got into a fight with her friends." Manny said. Lei studied him with his golden eyes.

"A fight. Like what kind of fight? Was it with Murcielago?" the thing was that he liked Amelia this was his chance.

"Answer, my question!"

"Yes... and the rest of them." Manny admitted.

"What! You broke up all four members! Amazing! I now have my chance! Gracis!" the light browned hair boy ran away to track her down. What they didn't know was that Lei had put a tracker on all the rings or bracelets. The boy looked at the screen on his computer on his arm. It was true it gave four different locations. He was going to use it anyway but he wanted a feel for how things were in the city.

Lei hated this city it was gross. You see Lei McClaster was a bit of a snub. Even for a criminal he was. The best part it upset Julio so much he reached his destination. "Hello Amelia."

With Julio

The blond stood inside the Miracle City mint. It was were the currency was kept. Cool. He was going to burn it all. Without money the villains had nothing to rob and the people had nothing to spend. This was only his first stop. Next he was going to crash the computers that ran the stock exchange. He didn't know much about computer viruses so he just blew them up too. With in minutes not only was the city in panic but the country.

The citizens and villains

"No my stock is gone! We are bankrupt!"

"There is no money anywhere!"

"What are we supposed to the bank has no money, our credit doesn't work because there is no money it a never ending story!"

"There is no one for us to rob from! And everything is worthless the money is better if we burned it.

Mariposa

"Lei what are you doing here?"

"Here to say hi and check up on you." Lei looked at her with his golden eyes.

"How did you find me?"

"I just am lucky. So anyway where are the rest of you?" Lei of course knew that they were separated but, he wanted to hear it for himself.

"They are not here." she hoped that Lei would not push it.

"So let me guess you got in a conflict with them and they left."

"I knew it. Julio is just crazy and your idiotic cousin, and of course Maya."

"Yeah."

"Amelia, my dear I have a message from your parents." her interest perked.

"What Lei?"

"How do you feel about Japan?"

"Japan? Why do you ask?"

"Your parents want you to meet them their in one year from today."

"Why?"

"So they can start fresh. We can discuss this more at dinner tonight."

"That is sneaky way to ask someone out but, yes."

"At seven meet me here." with that he left.

Lei heard about the whole economy going down. Stuff was blown up and all the money was burned. He only knew one person that stupid and he was going to find him. Julio hung out on a roof watching the panic. He heard the sound of a robot flying overhead. Then it was his worst nightmare that landed. Lei smiled and said, "Hello Julio."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checking up. So I hear that you and Amelia had a bit of a falling out?"

Lei always knew what button to push. "Yes we did."

"What happened?"

"I thought you knew."

"Just that but let me guess on your climb to criminally excellence you failed."

"Fuck you!" with that he flow off. Lei was happy he was going spend sometime sight seeing. The other two would figure it out. That Tigre guy had to be a hero because was just to nice to him and seemed like he wanted to fight him. Anyway right now he hadn't done anything wrong.

Murcielago

Murcielago was upset he hated Lei. He always saw through his short comings. He was alone when he heard a voice. "

"Julioo" the voice was slurred. It was Ricky. He saw his former best friend drunk and rinking of alcohol and vomit. He felt like it was kinda his fault.

_Flashback_

"_Come Ricky one sip won't hurt you."_

"_But... ok just one._"

End Flashback

"Hey Rick."

"Juliooyo!" the boy stumbled over and gave him a hug.

"Your still by best friend." the blond said for some reason.

"Yeah... me toooooooooooooooooo!"

"Come on lets go somewhere." Julio helped the drunken boy up to carry some where else. They flew across the city until Ricky vomited. They landed in front of a nuclear factory. Where he saw someone robbing it. It was Dr. Chickpeas? Meanwhile, his best friend was feeling worse. He looked sick and was slumping over. Maybe, he drank to much. Hey was really sick, he was tired of running and sleeping in trash and all alone. The most he was tired of being alone. It was no fun destroying the city without someone. He would get friends.

"Hey, Dr. Cheeto's."

"It's Chip-"

"Forget it my pal is sick. And we need to stay at your house tonight."

"No way!"

"Look" ,he said as he shoved him on the ground, "we are staying at your house!"

"F-fine." we were lead by a giant green monster. I thought Mariposa killed it. Whatever his place better be good. It was by the pier. It looked run down but better than I expected.

"You guys can sleep on the porch."

"Whatever." Julio put his friend on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Julio. I'm so sorry." he was starting to cry.

"It ok we can fix it all." he said as he leaned in to him.

"Julio." he then did something really stupid. He leaned even more and kissed Julio.

"I'm sorry I'm just drunk."

"I know dude goodnight tomorrow we'll fix it all." the blond said.

please review guys! and the name Lee but spelled difrently. there is yaoi/slash it was just an aciddent.


	13. Conflict Resoulation

"So I really kissed you?" the dark haired boy said throwing up in the early morning.

"Yeah." Julio conformed.

"Gross! Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because you did it fast it was like not even a second."

"I think you made me throw up."

"No you were drunk!"

"Ok, so where are we?"

"At Dr. Peper Jr.'s house!"

"Coolio."

"We have a major issue." the blond said.

"What? How much more worse can it get."

"Lei is here."

"I think I'm gonna vomit again. Why is he here?"

"Because he is here to check up on us. Mariposa is going to meet him."

"Get out of my house!" yelled Diego at them. Both boys shoot a look at him.

"Fine stay!"

"So he didn't call me." said Ricky as he watched him flush the pills down.

"Yeah, did you see all the confusion?"

"No, I was sorta high."

"I ruined the bank system now the bad guys and citizens hate me and Lei can see my greatness!"

"I guess dude but we gotta intercept Amelia and Lei."

"Agreed." the blond looked sheepish.

"I can track him you do rest."

"Thank you! Should we go?"

"Yes we can come back here right the guy is your friend."

"Yeah, I guess we live here too." Julio said.

"What?" questioned a helpless Diego. Julio slammed him against the way while Ricky aimed a arrow at him. Yes they were back together! Miracle City watch out!

Lei and Amelia

"Ok so the city is in panic you wanna watch from up here?" Amelia asked Lei.

"Sounds like fun. Hey, so Japan one year from now you can lessons you're gonna be the translator.

"Fine. I can't believe that Julio did this."

"I know very tasteless."

"Or maybe I'm just to awesome!"

"Julio and Richard."

"It's Rick." the boy stared at him with golden eyes.

"Lei we are doing fine." the blond said.

"I don't think we are Julio!"

"Look things are better now Amelia. Me and Rick are best friends again!" they hugged.

"Amelia I was drunk! I was so drunk that I kissed Julio!" suddenly she started laughing really loud. She laughed so loud that she attracted El Tigre and Maya.

"Guys what's going on?" asked Manny.

"Yeah, Lei!"

"Hello Maya."

"Maya!" tried ,Mariposa while laughing, "These idiots were so wasted that they kissed!" more laughing.

"That is weird but anyway someone crashed the stock market!"

"It was Lei." Murcielago said.

"It was him of course. Anyway I have seen enough. Good bye all. Pleasure meeting you Manny." with that he left on a robotic dragon.

"Wait-"

"Hey Maya guess what we are back together." Julio said.

"Back that is great." Manny said honestly they were more trouble apart than together.

"So what do we do now?" Amelia asked.

"School starts on Monday."

"School?" they said in unison.

"I'm up for some school." Julio said.

"Yep." Rick agreed. Our heroes ok villains were going to school! What could go wrong?


End file.
